Let Me Let You In
by WarriorHale
Summary: Finn accompanies Rae to one of her sessions with Kester.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own MMFD or any of the characters._

* * *

He hadn't been sure if it was something he wanted to do. After all, her sessions were supposed to be just between her and her therapist, but she'd looked so bloody hopeful when she'd looked at him and said, "Kester thinks it might be good for me; for me_and_ you."

So that was how Finn had ended up accompanying Rae to one of her therapy sessions.

To say he was nervous about meeting Kester was a huge understatement. Finn got the feeling that Rae saw him as a bit of a father figure and since Rae's biological dad was absent from her life, meeting Kester was the closest to meeting her father that Finn would probably ever come. Rae had spoken a lot about him and it was clear she thought the absolute world of him, so he was pretty sure that Kester's opinion of him would mean a lot to her.

_'He just wants to see Rae safe and happy. You love her and you'd do anythin' to help her get better and be happy, so he's not going to have a problem with ya,'_ Finn told himself firmly in an attempt to soothe his fears that Kester wouldn't like him. _'Rae's gonna be there and everythin' is always fine when she's with ya.'_

"Finn, are you alright?" Rae asked him, slipping her hand into his as they walked through the hospital to Kester's office. "Ew, your palm is so sweaty. Finn Nelson, are you _nervous_?" she asked, her voice turning teasing.

"Fuck off," he laughed, shoving her gently. "I don't get nervous about anythin' me!"

"Well," she began. "If you were nervous I'd tell you to calm the fuck down 'cause there's nothing to worry about and Kester's gonna love you."

He flashed her a small smile as he slid an arm around her waist, already feeling a little more at ease. Rae really was the best girlfriend.

Finn was surprised to find that Kester wasn't the huge stern-faced man that he had imagined and was instead small and welcomed them into his office with a smile.

After introductions had been made they sat around a little table which had a tray of cakes and a tea pot on it. Between bites of cake Kester explained that he had invited Finn to the session because he felt it would be good for his and Rae's budding relationship if he understood what went on at Rae's sessions and that he also felt it might make it easier for Rae to talk to Finn about her issues.

"And I must admit, I was very curious to meet Rae's new boyfriend," he confided with a wink and a chuckle.

"So, what's with the fairy cakes?" Rae asked Kester as she picked up a cake from the coffee table in front of them. "We should have these every week."

"Well I know our sessions are never _formal_ but I thought since Finn here was going to be joining us I would make this session even less formal than usual. So why don't we just have a chat. What have you been up to this week, Rae?"

And then Rae launched into a detailed description of her week complete with laughter and animated hand gestures and as usual Finn couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful and funny and he wondered if his stomach would ever stop twisting itself into knots every time he looked at her.

"I had a bit of a bad day earlier in the week but Finn was dead good about it," she told Kester who then offered him an encouraging smile. "He didn't force me to talk when I didn't want to and just sat with me."

Finn couldn't help but preen slightly at Rae's positive words and pride swelled deep in his chest at knowing that his mere presence was enough to make Rae feel a little better.

When Rae excused herself to go to the bathroom Finn's palms began to sweat again at being left alone with Kester. However, the long lecture about treating Rae right that Finn had been expecting never came.

"You've been really great for her, you know," Kester said.

Finn's head shot up to look at the older man. "You really think so? I want to be."

Kester nodded, "I really think so. You're obviously smitten with her, if the frequent sappy grins you have been sending her way throughout the session are anything to go by. And I think that's exactly what she needs; someone to love her."

Finn didn't even try to object to the 'sappy' comment because he knew it was true and he wasn't embarrassed by that because if you couldn't be sappy with your girlfriend then what was the point?

"Just keep doing what you're doing," Kester continued. "But son, if she ever comes in here upset because you've hurt her, I will not be a happy man."

"Understood," Finn replied sincerely. Not hurting Rae wasn't going to be a problem. Her happiness was more important to him than anything in the world – even music!

"Good. Now take a cake! They're really very nice," Kester told him as he brought what must have been his third cake to his mouth.

As Finn took one of the cakes offered to him, he let go of a breath he hadn't even known he was holding and allowed himself to relax for the first time all day because somehow he had managed to convince Kester that he was good enough for Rae. And that was one more step closer to convincing himself that he was good enough for her.

* * *

**A/n: **_I hope you all liked that! If anyone wants to follow me on tumblr my url is jinglebellblaine_


End file.
